


Merthur Oneshots

by angelwiththebluebox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon, F/F, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Songfic, Soulmates, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: Bunch of Merthur oneshots--- edit from the future: im ending this, because oneshot books stress me out, ill probably just be posting any more merthur as individual stories-- okay i hope you liked these!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Truth

"Have you noticed Merlin's been avoiding us?" Arthur asked Morgana. 

The siblings were sitting at Arthur's table, eating the breakfast that Merlin had set on the table, before he hightailed out of Arthur's chambers. 

Normally, Arthur would wake up to Merlin's incessant chatter, but the past three days, Merlin's pulled the covers off of Arthur, opened the drapes, set the breakfast down and left, without saying a word. 

"I have. Gwen said that Merlin doesn't stay to talk with anyone anymore. He does what he needs to do and leaves. It's like he's a different person." Morgana commented, throwing a grape in her mouth. "Did you do something?"

"Why would you assume I did something?" Arthur responds, outraged, before sighing and setting his head in hands. "Fine. But I don't think I did anything." He groaned. 

"Talk to him, Arthur." Morgana urged. 

Arthur sighed again, and stood up. "Alright, I'll go find him. But if he quits because I accidentally said something wrong, its your fault." Arthur jabbed a finger at his sister, before marching out of the room, looking like the king he was. 

***

"Merlin!" Merlin spun around to see Arthur running toward him, and he swallowed nervously. 

There was a very good reason he was avoiding his king, and he really didn't want to get into the details. 

Short version, Merlin was enchanted. A truth spell. Gaius couldn't figure out how to break it, and Merlin's magic wasn't working on it.

Now, Merlin couldn't lie. Which was unfortunate for him, since his whole life was based on the lie that he doesn't have magic. 

"Ar-Arthur." Merlin stammered, hoping that he could just cheat his way out of it. 

"Merlin." Arthur crossed his arms. "What in the hell is going on?"

"I don-don't know what you mean." Not technically a lie. 

"You haven't spoken a word to anyone in three days. Gwen's worried, so is Morgana. And frankly, I am too." Arthur's eyes softened, almost imperceptibly. 

Merlin opened his mouth to say 'nothing's wrong'. To lie and continue on his way. 

But he couldn't. The words got stuck in his throat. 

"Merlin? What is going on with you? What are you hiding from me?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin took an unsteady step backwards, trying to keep his secret from coming out. It couldn't- _he_ couldn't say it. 

"Merlin?" Arthur's originally angry tone turned concerned. He tilted his head and stared at the sorcerer. 

"I love you." Merlin blurted out, before clapping a hand over his mouth. He stood frozen for a few moments, before pushing past Arthur and running down the hall. 

_He couldn't believe he just-_

_Arthur's never going to look at me the same way._

Thoughts crowd Merlin's mind as he ran through Gaius's chambers and into his own room, slamming the door and collapsing on the bed. 

***

Arthur walked numbly back to his chambers, and fell backward onto his bed. 

_He loves me._

_I need to talk to him._

"Brother!" Morgana threw open the doors and walked over to where Arthur lay, staring up at the ceiling. "What happened?" 

"He loves me." Arthur replied softly, his voice barely louder than a whisper. 

"Who loves you." Morgana sat eagerly on the bed. 

"Merlin." 

"I knew it!" Morgana cheered, before looking back to me. "Why are you here then. Shouldn't you be with him?" 

"I froze. And he ran away. Like he didn't want to tell me." Arthur closed his eyes. 

"Arthur, if he loves you, then he loves you. Go find him." Morgana urged. 

Arthur sat up, and stared at his sister, like she was an idiot. 

"Go." She said again, and pushed him off the bed. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed, and stood up. Arthur brushed the non-existent dirt off of his clothes and stomped out the door. 

"I'm only going because I'm mad!" Arthur called back, to Morgana's amusement. "Not because of Merlin!"

"You can tell yourself that." Morgana responded, her laughter bouncing off of the stone walls of the castle. 

***

"Merlin, the king is here!" Gaius called. He looked up to where Merlin hadn't left his room since he ran in, and slammed the door. Gaius turned to where Arthur stood, looking regal, and slightly awkward. 

The door creaked open, and Merlin shuffled out, his eyes red-rimmed and glassy. 

"My lord." He said. 

"Merlin." Arthur answered. "Gaius, could we have a few moments please."

Gaius nodded and left his chambers, leaving the two boys alone. 

***

"Merlin-" Arthur starts, but Merlin interrupted.

"I'm not sorry about earlier, I do love you, and I really hope you don't fire me." Merlin shut his mouth, and looked at the ground, his face heating up. 

"Why would I fire you?" Arthur asked softly. 

"Because your the king, and I'm disrespectful, and in love with you, and not a very good servant." Merlin answered, like the words were forced out. 

"First of all, I don't fire people because they're in love with me, otherwise I'd have no staff." Arthur joked, and looked to Merlin, hoping for a smile, but Merlin kept his eyes glued to the ground. 

Arthur frowned, and continued. "Secondly, I couldn't imagine having any other servant." Arthur stepped closer to Merlin, who was making a point to ignore him. 

"Merlin." Arthur whispered. 

Merlin looked up, his bright blue eyes filled with hope and pain and fear. 

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's cheek, and brought their lips together. 

"Thirdly." Arthur whispered, resting his forehead on Merlin's. "I love you too." 

Merlin let out a breathless laugh. 

"I never thought this would happen." Merlin told him. 

"Me neither." 

Merlin met Arthur's eyes and kissed him again. 


	2. Let Me In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds Merlin but Merlin, who is convinced Arthur isn't real after hundreds of years of waiting, won't let him in.

His eyes open to darkness, light occasionally flashing through. 

The man looks around, his golden blond hair floating around. He starts to swim upwards, his head breaking the surface. The man sucks in his first breath since... 

Memories flash through his head. 

_"Are you saying I look like a toad?"_

_"Well, don't think too hard. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."_

_"Merlin, ready?"_

Merlin. 

He remembers Merlin. 

_"If I need a servant in the next life..."_

_"Don't ask me."_

The man climbs out of the lake, and stumbles along the side, his head pounding, new memories filling his head. 

_"You're threatening me with a spoon?"_

_"If you do not doubt me, Guinevere, then I do not doubt myself."_

_"I'm a sorcerer. I have magic... and I use it for you, Arthur, only for you."_

Arthur, the man thinks, that's who I am. 

King Arthur. Of Camelot. 

Married to Guinevere. 

His best friend was Merlin. 

He trudges along the path, hoping to find someone who could help him figure out what is going on. 

Arthur hears footsteps behind him and he spins around. 

"Excuse me, sir? This is private property. You need to leave." The woman says. 

"I'm very sorry for intruding on your lands. I'm lost, can you help me find Camelot." Arthur replies, standing up straighter. He examines the woman. She was wearing some sort of shirt, and these weird woven pants.

"Oh, of course. Here you can use my phone." The woman tentatively hands Arthur a small black rectangle. 

"I'm sorry, my lady, I don't know how to use this." Arthur apologizes. 

"You... don't?" The woman takes her black rectangle back. "Well, I can call someone if you want, or look them up?"

"Look them up?" Arthur asks, before shaking his head. "Could you use your sorcery to find Merlin?"

"Su-sure?" The woman taps a few things on her rectangle. "I found one Merlin Emrys in the area. I can take you to him, if you need?" The woman says, looking at him like he's a child. 

"That would be lovely." Arthur follows the lady to a weird metal contraption. 

"You can sit in the back if you want." The lady opens it and Arthur steps in, bowing his head. Inside, there are seats softer than his bed in the castle. 

"What is this?" Arthur asks in wonder. 

"It's a car? Where are you from?"

"Camelot." Arthur answers assuredly. 

"Okay." The woman says, and starts the 'car'. It jolts forward and Arthur grips the seat for dear life. 

Finally, the car stops, and the woman leads Arthur into a building, run down, but nicer than any palace in Camelot. 

She leads him up the stairs and in front of a door.

"This is last place Merlin listed. If it's your Merlin. Good luck." The woman gives him a warm smile and turns back to the stairs. Arthur reaches out and grabs her arm. 

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Gwen."

Arthur stops short. "Gw-Gwen?" The woman tugs her arm out of Arthur's grip, and nods. Arthur fixes his face, and smiles warmly. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Gwen says, and walks back to the stairs. 

Arthur turns back to the door, and knocks. 

***

Merlin stares at the wall. He tends to do that a lot. 

It's been 1,500 years since Arthur... 

Merlin's given up hope. He can't keep waiting, but he doesn't want to leave. 

"Merlin?" Merlin stands up to see Arthur, wearing his traditional chain mail. 

The hope fades out of Merlin's trademark blue eyes, and he sits back down. 

"You're not real. You're just another hallucination." Merlin puts his hands over his ears, and squeezes his eyes shut. 

He can't keep doing this to himself. He can't keep seeing Arthur. 

He has to... 

He has to... 

A knocks sounds at the door, loud and frantic. 

"Hello?" Merlin removes his hands off his ears. 

He knows that voice. 

"Arthur?" Merlin whispers. 

"Merlin!" 

"You're not real, you're not real." Merlin mutters to himself. 

"Merlin, you giant girl, let me in!" Arthur calls. Merlin walks over to the door, his hand reaching towards the handle, but he stops himself. 

"Not real not real not real."

"Merlin, please, let me in." Arthur says, his voice breaking. At that, 

"Arthur." Merlin sobs, pulling open the door and despite all his misgivings, Arthur's standing there, in his chain mail, dripping wet. 

"Merlin, it's you." Arthur sighs, and wraps his friend in a hug. 

"You're real." Merlin murmurs, burrowing his face in Arthur's shoulder. 

"'Course I'm real." Arthur scoffs. "Why wouldn't I be."

"It's been so long."

"What do you mean, so long?" Arthur pulls away, and Merlin looks at the carpeted floor of his apartment hallway. He tugs Arthur's wrist, and leads him inside, figuring this conversation would be better inside. 

"Merlin, what do you mean, so long. It hasn't been that long." Arthur says, smiling. "I haven't been gone that long."

"It's been 1,500 years, Arthur! I've been waiting for you for 1,500 years!" Merlin cries. Arthur takes a step back. 

He's been gone for 1,500 years. 

"No..." Arthur sinks down on a sofa. Merlin sits down next to him and tentatively grabs his hand. Arthur tenses, before smiling at Merlin. 

"I'm sorry." Arthur apologizes. 

"For what?"

"You've been waiting all this time. You've been alone."

"You're here now." Merlin smiles, and something flutters in Arthur's stomach, and he can't believe he never noticed before, but Merlin is gorgeous. 

Arthur leans forward and presses his lips to Merlin's, something he should have done a long time ago. 

"I missed you." Merlin murmurs. 

"I'm never leaving you again." Arthur replies, kissing Merlin again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!! 
> 
> sorry about the mistakes, i didn't edit this


	3. What He Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene in The Last Dragonlord, where Merlin tells Arthur he's facing the Great Dragon with him.
> 
> What Merlin said, versus what he actually meant

**What Merlin Should Have Said**

"I'm coming with you."

"Yeah. Yeah, you probably would if I wasn't here."

"Do you know how many times I've had to save your royal backside."

"I'm not going to sit here and watch. I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel, but...well, I care a hell of a lot about that armor, I'm not going to let you mess it up." 

**What He Wanted To Say**

"I have to be there, Arthur, I can't let you do this alone."

"I'm not letting you die from something I can stop."

"I've saved you so many times, Arthur, just because I'm not a knight, doesn't mean I won't protect you until I die."

"I'm not sitting up here and watching you sacrifice your life. You're too important to Camelot, to your friends, to me. You don't have to do this by yourself, and for the record, I won't let you. Just because your a prince, doesn't mean you have to push away your friends. I can't let you just leave. You're my best friend, and I don't know what I would do if you died. So I'm coming, and you aren't stopping me." 

**What Actually Happened- Arthur**

Arthur stared at Merlin, who's eyes had been rimmed with red since they got back from their journey to find the last dragonlord. 

"Merlin, chances are I'm going to die." Arthur watched at Merlin nodded, unshed tears glistening in the candlelight. 

"Yeah, yeah, you probably would if I wasn't here." Merlin joked, turning around so Arthur couldn't see his face anymore. 

"Right." Arthur scoffed. 

"Do you know how many times I've saved your royal backside." Merlin joked.

At least Arthur hoped he was joking. 

"Well, at least you got your sense of humor back." Arthur responded, thinking back to the ride home, where Merlin was silent, barely saying two words to Arthur, leaving the prince worried, and confused. 

"Are you really going to fight this dragon with me?" Arthur asked, watching Merlin mess around with a sword, three seconds away from slicing his hand off. 

"I'm not going to sit here and watch." Merlin said offhandedly, in a tone that meant he cared a lot, and didn't want to show it. "I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel but..."

Merlin trailed off, and Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin's arm, so the two friends were facing each other. 

"I know." Arthur murmured. Merlin's heart skipped a beat, and he met Arthur's bright blue eyes. 

"Arthur..." Merlin's breath hitched and Arthur pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's lips. 

Warning bells sounded outside the Prince's but neither him, nor his manservant paid them much heed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that was so short, and kinda shitty, but whatever.


	4. Blame It On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song!fic with blame it on me by george ezra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for... well, all of s4 and s5 of merlin

_The garden was blessed by the Gods of me and you  
We headed West to find ourselves some truth, oh_

Merlin ambled down a path, Camelot finally coming into view. 

"Oh, I hope mom was right." Merlin mutters to himself. He tightens his hold on his backpack and walks into Camelot. 

He bumps into a guard. "Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" 

The guard points down a hallway, and Merlin thanks him. 

_What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?_

"I don't see what this has to do with me?" Merlin threw his hands out, staring down the last dragon.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

Merlin blinked. 

"No. No, you've got this wrong." Merlin defended. 

He's not important enough for destiny, this can't be him. 

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." The dragon answered cryptically. 

_We counted all our reasons, excuses that we made  
We found ourselves some treasure, and threw it all away_

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought." Sigan taunted.

"That doesn't matter." Merlin defended, even though it did matter, it did, but Sigan didn't have to know that. 

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power." Sigan said, doing his best to find Merlin's weak spots. 

And he was succeeding, but only on the inside. 

Merlin kept his mask up, the one that was always up, around Gwen, Morgana, Gaius. Around Arthur, even if it hurt. 

"That's the way it has to be." Merlin answered, though it hurt. 

_What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?_

Merlin sat in his room, staring out the window, watching the sun go down. 

Why shouldn't he be surprised that Sigan's words had hurt more than he'd let on. 

But Merlin was excellent at hiding things from the people he loves. 

He'd just have to keep waiting until the perfect moment to share them. 

_When I dance alone, and the Suns's bleeding down  
Blame it on me_

"Merlin..." Merlin felt tears rushing down his face as Will's hand went limp, and his breathing stopped. 

"I'm sorry." Merlin murmurs, his hand firmly clasped in Will's. "I'm sorry."

_When I lose control and the veil's overused  
Blame it on me_

"I've tried. I cannot save him." Merlin argues, desperation creeping into his voice. 

"You do not know how to save him." Kilgharrah answers, ever the cryptic. 

"But you can tell me how?" Merlin asks. 

_Please tell me how._

"Perhaps. It will not be easy."

"I will do anything." Merlin answers assuredly. 

And he would. 

_Caught in the tide of blossom, caught in the carnival  
Your confidence forgotten, and I see the gypsies run_

Arthur watches Merlin hit Cedric in the stomach and smiles slightly. 

Merlin's insolence really knows no bounds, but in some cases, its amusing. 

Merlin grins at him as they mount their horses, and Arthur's stomach flip flops. 

No, Arthur wasn't some love struck teenager. He wasn't going to blush and freeze every time Merlin spoke. 

Arthur spurred the horse forward, leaving Merlin and the rest of the hunting party in the dust. 

_What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?_

Arthur watches Merlin talk with Gwen, the two laughing and gossiping over fruit that they took from his breakfast. 

It hurts a bit, knowing that he can never be with Merlin while his father is still king, and even if he's king, he's going to have to do a lot negotiating to get everyone on board with Arthur not marrying a royal. 

Merlin looks over at him and smiles. Gwen waves him over and Arthur grins. 

At least Merlin's here. 

Arthur will never tell Merlin, but he didn't know if he could do this without him. 

_When I dance alone, and the Suns's bleeding down  
Blame it on me_

"I'll go with him!" Merlin volunteers. All the knights look at him strangely. "It's not like Arthur's ever had to collect firewood." Merlin saves, blushing. 

The knights laugh, and Merlin grabs a torch and follows Arthur into the castle. 

"You didn't have to come." Arthur says. 

"I wanted too. Plus, you wouldn't survive a minute without me." Merlin replies cheekily. 

Arthur was about to reply with something sarcastic, when Merlin takes his hand, and his brain stops working. 

_When I lose control and the veil's overused  
Blame it on me_

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouts, the sound of Merlin hitting the wall echoing in his mind. 

Lancelot runs in, followed by the rest of the knights.

They huddle around Merlin's body. Arthur checks his pulse and breaths a sigh of relief. 

"He's still breathing." Arthur says. 

"We need to get him to Gaius." Gwaine says. 

"I'll take him." Lancelot volunteers immediately. 

"No, I will." Arthur says. 

"Arthur, you are leading this mission. Lancelot can take Merlin back to Gaius, and catch up with us." Leon says, ever the voice of reason. 

Arthur nods, and stands up, feeling tears pricking at his eyes. 

He wasn't about to lose Merlin, not from a ghost. 

_What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?_

Arthur fidgets with his thumb, with his sword, with his chainmail. 

He hasn't been able to sit still since Lancelot left with Merlin. 

Arthur hears footsteps and stands up, drawing his sword in the process. 

Lancelot holds his hands up. 

Arthur's sword drops. "Merlin?" He asks, trying to keep his voice level. 

"Unfortunately-" Arthur is about to cry. "He's still alive." 

Arthur breathes a sigh of relief and runs to hug Merlin. 

"I'm so glad you're alive. I hated that."

"Hated what?" Merlin murmured back, not wanting to breaking the hug. 

"Not knowing if you were dead or alive."

_When I dance alone, and the Suns's bleeding down  
Blame it on me_

"Merlin?" Merlin turns his head to see Arthur standing in front of him, the sun silhouetting him. "It is a new day."

Merlin scrambles up, keeping his hands behind his back. He doesn't know what the proper thing to do here. 

"You been here all night?" Arthur asks. Merlin nods. 

"I didn't want you to feel you were alone." Merlin answers. 

Arthur smiles, and the wall comes down a bit. Arthur holds out his hand and pulls Merlin closer to him. 

"You must be hungry?" Arthur asks. 

Merlin grins, knowing that everything is good between them. "Starved."

_When I lose control and the veil's overused  
Blame it on me_

Arthur follows the ghost of his father into the armoury to see Merlin trapped against a wall, a pitchfork an inch away from piercing him. 

"Father, no. I will not let you hurt my people anymore." Arthur says. Uther turns to Arthur. 

"Merlin's not who you think he is." Uther says, his teeth bared. "He has-"

Arthur blows the horn, and Uther faded away. Arthur immediately moves to Merlin, who is breathing hard, tears in his eyes. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Arthur asks, looking his friend over. 

"I'm fine, Arthur." Merlin says, avoiding Arthur's gaze. 

"What was my father going to say? 'He has' what? Merlin, are you hiding something from me?" Arthur asks, letting his father's words sink in. 

"There's something I have to tell you, Arthur." 

_When I dance alone, I know I'll go  
Blame it on me oh_

"Arthur won't talk to me." Merlin says, miserably. "He stays in his room, dismisses me after I finish, won't even meet my eyes." 

Gwen frowns. "He'll come around. He probably feels bad that you didn't trust him enough to tell him."

Oh. 

"I didn't think about it like that."

"Go talk to him. He's useless without you." Gwen says with a smile. 

"You know, I always told him that." Merlin winks and starts the trek to Arthur's chambers, dreading the conversation to come. 

_When I dance alone, I know I'll go  
Blame it on me oh_

Arthur twisted his signet ring, a nervous tick he picked up a while back. 

The door opens, and he turns around to see Merlin walking in. Arthur freezes, and looks down.

He didn't know why he was angry. He did know that Merlin's magic had nothing to do with it. He figured it out thirty minutes after he told Merlin to get out of his sight. 

"Merlin." Arthur says curtly. "What are you doing here."

"We need to talk." Merlin says. "I'm sorry for not telling you about my magic. I was nervous that you would feel obligated to tell your father or lie to him, and I didn't want to make you choose." Merlin says. 

"I would have chosen you." Arthur murmurs. 

"What?" Merlin asks. 

"I would have chosen you." Arthur repeats louder. 

"Oh." Merlin blushes. "Why did you send me away?"

"I don't know. You...you lied to me, and I know it was that or get beheaded, but I couldn't help but feel that you didn't trust me as much as other people and it hurt and I-"

Merlin strides over to Arthur and kisses him. 

"I trust you more than anyone here." Merlin whispers. 

"Oh." Arthur blushes. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I forgive you." Arthur says. "Obviously."

"How, how long have you..." Merlin trails off, blushing bright red. 

"A long time." Arthur replies, and leans in to kiss Merlin again. 

_What you're waiting for?  
What you're waiting for?_

Merlin walked down a highway, 1500 years later. 

He passed by lake Albion, now filled in with grass and dirt. 

_Come back, Arthur, please come back_

Merlin didn't know how much longer he could wait. 

Every day, like his heart was getting ripped out of his chest. 

_Arthur..._

Merlin knew Arthur would come back. 

He knew it. 

_What you're waiting for?  
_ _What you're waiting for?_

Magic ripped through the air, waking Merlin up. He jumped out of bed. 

This was it. 

Magic flowed through him, aging him down, until he looked as he did in Camelot. 

He threw on the nearest clothes he could find and ran down to the former lake. 

Like actually ran. 

Out of breath, Merlin waited by the lake until he saw a figure staggering out of the tower, dressed in chainmail. 

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, his voice breaking. He scrambled to the tower and wrapped Arthur in a hug. "Arthur." Merlin sobbed, burying his nose in his king's neck. 

"Merlin." Arthur breathes. "Good to see you again. How, exactly, am I seeing you again?"

"I'll explain later." Merlin says, pressing his lips to Arthur's.

_What you're waiting for..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had that in my mind for a bit, and i really thought it was good, so i hope you like it to!!!!
> 
> and yes, i know that wasn't how the song ended, but i thought it was a pretty cool ending, so we're going with it
> 
> please leave kudos and comments
> 
> **and also check out my wattpad @LadyHolmes221, it's pretty great**
> 
> xx


End file.
